Porte de reina
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: -Ella es la mejor cazadora, podría ser una perfecta compañera…- Pero incluso antes de mencionar esas palabras, él ya sabía que ella sería la reina


**Porte de Reina**

"-Ella es la mejor cazadora, podría ser una perfecta compañera…- Pero incluso antes de mencionar esas palabras, él ya sabía que ella sería la reina"

-Mufasa ¿Sabes que hoy es el día en que las leonas jóvenes van por su _primera sangre,_ no es así?

El aludido se giró para ver a su interlocutor, tratando de descifrar alguna expresión en el rostro de su padre, sin éxito.

-¿Padre?

-Sabes que tienes que estar preparado para cuando me reemplaces en el trono, y el tener una compañera es parte de ello – el león no le dirigió ni una sola mirada a su hijo, sus ojos verdes estaban enfrascados en el grupo de leonas a la sombra de la Roca del Rey.

El joven príncipe dirigió su mirada hacia el animado grupo.

-Entonces te recomiendo que las observes cuidadosamente – y sin más, el viejo rey se dio la vuelta y se adentro a la cueva, dejando a su hijo mayor con la mirada pérdida en el lugar donde antes había estado la de su padre.

Muchas leonas, muchas jóvenes leonas… ¿A cuántas de ellas conocía realmente? ¿Cuál de ellas sería de suficiente confianza como para gobernar el reino que su padre y sus ancestros cuidaban y preservaban? Y no solamente eso… ¿A quién de ellas podría hacer feliz… realmente feliz…?

-Mufasa

-Sarabi – Se alegró de que fuera ella quien detuviera su tren de pensamientos y no su padre o su madre.

-¿Listo para ver nuestra primera cacería? – la leona se acercó y se sentó a su lado, mirando intensamente a sus compañeras que ya se encontraban calentando.

-Tu deberías estar más nerviosa que yo… - a pesar de lo que su padre le había dicho, y también a pesar de que Sarabi tenía sus ojos fijos en las demás leonas, él no podía apartar sus ojos del perfil de la leona a su lado.

-Por alguna razón… - volteó a mirarlo lentamente y sonrió – siento que tú estás más nervioso que ninguna de nosotras.

-¡Sarabi!

Los ojos carmesí de la leona voltearon hacia su mejor amiga, quien la llamaba para que se acercara al grupo, pues partirían en pocos segundos.

-¡Gracias Sarafina! Bueno Mufasa, tengo que irme…

Y se marchó, sin esperar respuesta del joven príncipe. Y él en verdad hubiera respondido a su saludo, o su despedida, o lo que fuese, si no hubiera sido porque el breve momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los rojizos ojos de su más antigua amiga fue el momento más significativo que hubo tenido jamás: porque se dio cuenta de lo profunda que podía ser su mirada, de la severidad de su ceño, pero al mismo tiempo compasivo.

Siguió la cacería de cerca, aunque más que ver a las leonas haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por llamar su atención, sólo miraba el desempeño de Sarabi, en como aventajaba a las demás leonas por su rapidez, en como de un sólo movimiento detuvo la vida y el sufrimiento del antílope que había capturado.

Y cuando finalmente hubo concluido la cacería y descubrió que el primer lugar donde se posó la rojiza mirada de Sarabi fue en él, se sintió feliz.

.-.-.

-¿Esa es tu decisión?

Su padre lo miraba sin expresión alguna, pareciera que no le sorprendía su respuesta, como si lo hubiera sabido desde siempre, aunque no le extrañaría que así fuera.

-Así es padre… mi compañera será Sarabi.

Sintió que alguien se posaba a su lado y a pesar de saber de quién se trataba volteó a verla para recrearse de su rostro una vez más.

-Muy bien hecho, hijo mío…

.-.-.

-¿En qué piensas?

La voz aterciopelada de su esposa lo sacó de sus recuerdos y lo regresó a su realidad, a su hermosa realidad.

-En nada… sólo pensaba en el día que le dije a mi padre que te tomaría a ti por esposa.

-Oh, ya veo… - Se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en su melena, suspirando y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Estas cansada?

-Si… Simba es difícil de dormir…

-Vayamos a dormir nosotros entonces…

Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos, minutos, horas, no lo sabían, no les importaba, simplemente se sonrieron y juntos regresaron a su lugar en el centro de la Roca del Rey, junto a su pequeño cachorro.

.-.-.

 _-¿Sabías que escogería a Sarabi?_

 _-Me hubieras decepcionado si no lo hubieras hecho… - a pesar de la gravedad de sus palabras, e incluso a través de la oscuridad, Mufasa pudo distinguir el atisbo de una sonrisa en el estoico rostro de su padre – ella tiene… porte de reina._

FIN


End file.
